


Lying To You

by Zeyra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Child Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Touch Starved Tony Stark, Trust Issues, friends lying to each others, friendship is so important here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeyra/pseuds/Zeyra
Summary: Tony Stark escapes his father's abuse by going to Shield High School, a famous high school situated in another city.There, he meets new people and forms intense relationships, but he still has a lot of issues to deal with. Not really having any other choice, he counts on his new friends to help, but are they really trustworthy ?





	Lying To You

**Author's Note:**

> hi ^^ this is a story that comes from a story i lived personally, the characters are all a bit inspired by people i met in real life, and therefore may act a bit out of character comparing to the mcu. just read it as them being teenagers, please ^^

Silence, in a huge, richly decorated dining room. Silence around the table made of noble wood. Silence except for the silverware hitting the plates full of expensive food. Silence except for the breathing of the three people sat around the table. One of them quiet and dangerous, another prudent and reserved, and one shaky, too weak and barely passing through red trembling lips. 

“I want to go to Shield.” 

The silence that the young Tony Stark had broken came back, heavier this time. His mother’s hands trembled slightly. His father’s eyes darkened. 

In a year from now, Tony would come to realize the impact this small sentence, pronounced by a stupid teen trying to get away, would have on his life. 

Howard Stark stood up. “You. Will. Not. Go. There.”

A plate shattered on the wall. Maria startled, but kept her eyes on her food.

In a year from now, Tony would wonder if staying with his abusive father would have been less painful. If it would have spared his heart. 

The first slap left a sharp, stinging pain on the entire right side of his face. The second sent him on the ground, ears ringing. His father just kept going. 

His sixteen years old body was not able to handle so much kicks and punches, and so after a while, he welcomed the numbness of unconsciousness. 

\-------

Tony slowly opened his eyes to the light blue ceiling of his bedroom and groaned in pain. He was hurting everywhere. 

“Master Anthony.”

His butler was watching him from the doorway. Sadness was clear as day on his face. 

“Jarvis. Come in.” He sighed.

The old man elegantly made his way to Tony’s bed in the huge bedroom that was covered in tools, mechanical parts, blueprints, books, and half finished robots. He kneeled beside the bed, and stopped a second to stare back at the teen, who was watching him with suspiciously shining eyes. 

“We need to clean those cuts.” He stated, before reaching for a box underneath the bed. 

It was a red and gold metal box Tony had made as a young child, to try and keep his most precious creations away from the wrath of his father.  
Now it contained a first aid kit. 

His expression did not even change when Jarvis applied the disinfectant. He was so used to the sting by now, that he almost felt nothing. 

“Is this school really that important to you, young master ?”

Tony sighed again.

“It is, Jarv’. I know it’s only the second best school and that dad wanted me to go to Harvard right now, and I know that I could, I know I’m a genius and everything, but I really just want to be around people my age for once in my life.” His voice was trembling with something that may have been fear, or anger, or pain. Or all of the above.

He started talking again, his vision blurring more and more with each word he spoke.

“Oh my god Jarvis. I’m a mess. I can’t take this anymore. I want to be free, I’m sick of this, I don’t care about being a genius, or famous, or rich, I just wanna be allowed to live normally !”

Tony cleared a few tears that had been threatening to spill. 

Now able to see more than shapeless colors again, he saw the man standing in the doorway.

Howard.

“D-dad.”

Jarvis stood up and turned to face his employer, carefully hiding the red and gold box behind him. 

“Master Howard.”

Howard sneered at them.

“Well, boy, if you want to go live a normal life so badly that it’s making you cry like the little girl you are, pack your things. You’re leaving in an hour.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment follow and leave kudos, they're really important to the authors :)


End file.
